The New Years Answer
by draco122
Summary: Velma has doubts about marrying Shaggy but will some freinds form the past gudie to the right spot.


_Part three of three. _

_What will Velma Answer? _

_I do not own Scooby Doo. If I did some of the fics would be made into movies. _

The New Years answer

It was December 30 New Years Eve. We find our find Shaggy at Mystery Inc Headquarters. He was running around trying to get things ready for the party. He wanted everything to go right. For this was the first time the gang got back together. Also tonight Velma was going to answer Shaggy about being his wife. As you can imagine Shaggy was on the edge. He sat down and started thinking about things. He was ready to take care of Velma. He was ready to start a new life with her. But he was very concerned. Why had she asked him to wait until tonight to give her answer? Shaggy thought back to New Years Eve past and to five days ago.

**New years it was a few short months after the breakup of Mystery Inc. Once again we find Shaggy getting ready for an event that will most likely end in disaster for all involved. But Shaggy thought third time's the charm right. At the New Year's party the gang ate snack food, like wings, and other junk food. At the same time they were eating said food they watched movies. They would watch all types of movies. Then when midnight came they would all make a toast of some sort. **

** But as you already guessed by now it did not go well at all. The food was put out. Movies were watched. They watched funny movies. But no one laughed. When it came time to make the New Year toast things went odd. Shaggy looked into the eyes of his friends and said "Guys I don't think we should do this anymore. No one likes it and it is just pushing us further apart." For once everyone agreed with that. **

** So let us flash forward to six days ago on Christmas day. More to the point let us flash forward to the time when Shaggy asked Velma the question. Let us go to Shaggy's head after Daphne had to drag Velma out of the room. Shaggy started pacing around and the room. He started muttering things to himself. At first Fred and Scooby could only laugh at their friend. This was so unlike him and it was almost comical. But after a few minutes of him continuing to do it they started to worry. They heard him mutter "Why did I ask her. I know she would say no. What was I think?" He then started to hit himself over the head with a nearby book. **

** Fred ran over to his friend and grabbed the book form him before Shaggy did any more harm to himself. Fred then led Shaggy back to a chair and started lightly slapping him to wake him up. After a minutes Shaggy was back to normal. He muttered his thanks to Fred before going to the fire place. He stared at it the whole time until Velma came out. The whole time he was there he was thinking. He did not know how he would react if Velma said no. Actually he knew what he would do. He would put on a brave face. But the second she left he would cry. Or he might cry in front of everyone he really did not know. He knew how he would react if she said yes. **

** He would jump up and down in joy and start singing a song which one he did not know. He knew it would come to him. He wanted so badly to be with Velma every day for the rest of his life. He wanted to be able to wake up beside her every day. But most of all he could not imagine being without her. The two years the gang was apart tore at his heart. He could not bear to have it happen again. So with all these thoughts going in his head he almost did not hear Velma come in. He looked up into her eyes. **

** He waited for her answer. His whole world and life were hanging on the balance of just one little word. But neither word came. Instead he heard her say "I need more time can I tell you on New Year's Eve." Shaggy answer yeah that would be oaky with him. But he thought he heard his heart break a little bit. A little while later Fred and Velma went home. Daphne stayed behind to help with the cleaning. But she had another reason she had to make sure Shaggy was okay. She walked up to him and gave him a hug. She then asked him "Are you oaky?" Shaggy answered back "No I am not. It feels like my heart is being ripped to pieces. And there is nothing I can do about it. Expect wait for her answer." Daphne was worried. She was not sure what Shaggy would do if Velma said no. She knew that Shaggy was afraid of many things. But the one thing he was afraid of most was speaking his true feelings. She had no idea what game Velma was playing. And she knew she did not like it. **

** So after She left she called Velma. She did not even give Velma time to answer before she said "What on earth were you thinking? Do you have any idea how much pain you have just caused Shaggy?" Velma sighed she should have seen this coming. "Daphne clam down I know. I am sorry but I need to test something out." At this point all the angry that Daphne had been holding back exploded out of her. "What?" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "What are you trying to test? His loyalty?, His Love for you? That man will do anything for you. He would run across a pit of fire to save you." With that Daphne slammed the phone down hard. She ended up breaking the phone. The next day she brought a new one. **

** On the other side of the line Velma was had a concerned look on her face. She knew in her hurt that everything her red head friend said was true. It did not make it any easier but she had to test Shaggy. As her boyfriend he was perfect. But as her husband she was not sure. She tried to listen to her heart. But it did not work. So during that time she was thinking about her answer a plan came to her head. She always felt that if in doubt test it. So she needed to test Shaggy. She also needed to speak to some people. **

** So the next day she called her mother. The old saying mother knows best came to her mind. Her mother answered the phone after the third ring. "Mom he proposed last night." Her mother took he finger and cleaned out her ear. She knew what she heard. But what surprised her was the tone of voice her daughter used. She sounded depressed and there was hint of something else almost sounded like fear. She let that thought drop for now "Okay my dear why do you sound like your world is falling apart?" Velma was shocked at first but then she remembered it was her mother. She started to talk to her mother. "Mom I am not sure on the one hand I am happy that he wants me to be his wife, but I am just not sure of anything." Velma's mother smiled at this.**

** Don't get her wrong she not happy about her daughter being so upset but now she knew the answer even if Velma would not admit it. The answer was simple Velma was scared. So her mother did the only thing she could think of. "Velma you need to talk to some of his ex girlfriends and some other friends of his. They will be able to help you." With that Velma's mother hung up the phone. **

** Velma thought about what her mother said she was right but she needed to find these people. She had a plan but it was going to be hard. She went over to Shaggy's house. After waiting to make sure he was not home she went to the door. She knocked on it hard. She then said "Scooby it's me Velma I need to talk to you. And I he Scooby Snacks"**

** Scooby knew already it was Velma he smelled her coming. His mind was in was a turmoil on the one hand she was a good friend. But on the other hand she had caused his master and greatest friend so much pain. He did not even care about the snacks. But Scooby decided to let her in. After all Velma never did things without reason. Velma walked in and opened the box of snacks and dropped them on the floor. Scooby did not even look at the snacks. **

** He looked at Velma and asked "What do you want?" (Okay I cannot write the way Scooby talks.) Velma did not fail to notice the angry in the dog's voice. So she told him what she wanted. Scooby did not know how to react. After a second caught up with Velma's train of thought, so he walked into the kitchen and brought out a little black book. He handed it to Velma. He then said "I will not tell Shaggy but I do not see why you are doing all this when in your heart you already know **

** Velma did not have time to react to Scooby's strange actions. She opened up the book a looked down at the list of girlfriends Shaggy has had over the years. There were only a few. She flipped through the book and stopped when she saw the names of a certain set of women. This was who she was going to talk to. **

** After a few rings of the phone a women answered it. She heard the voice of Velma. This woman was a tall one. This woman was very pretty. She had purple hair. She was the daughter of Count Dracula her name was Sibella. "Oh Velma how nice to hear from you" To say Velma was surprised would have been an understatement. She was downright freaked out. To make matter worse the women she was talking too had somehow come up right behind her. **

** Velma fainted right there on the spot. After a few minutes Sibella was finally able to wake Velma up. Sibella just laughed very hard. Velma looked really angry at her. But Sibella stilled laughed at her. After about ten minutes Sibella finally stopped laughing. She then said to Velma "I am sorry but it does not often happen that someone faints when they see me. You humans always amuse me. But enough about me Velma what do you want to know about Shaggy?" Again Velma was confused. **

** Sibella looked like she made a huge mistake and said "I must apologize, my name is Sibella but my friends call my Bella (again no Twilight reference) I am a vampire and I have many powers. I can teleport, I can fly, I can even sometimes read minds. Like right now your mind is shouting out me which is why I can read it. I don't like to read minds unless I can avoid it." Velma finally understood. **

** So Velma started talking to this strange woman and told her everything that had happened. After finishing her story Sibella looked surprised and happy. She said to Velma "Well if Shaggy asked me to be his wife I would say yes without a thought." Velma looked up at the Vampire and asked "Why" **

** Sibella just smiled. "Well he is kind, he is caring, he is loyal to his friends and the people he cares about, plus whenever I am around him he makes me feel that anything is possible. Plus he is very cute." Sibella then reached for Velma and bite her neck. After a few seconds she stepped back. **

** Sibella muttered to herself for a few more seconds. Then she said "I now see what is bugging you. You are afraid: Afraid that he might leave you, afraid that he is not being honest with himself about loving you. But most of all you are afraid of getting to close to someone" Sibella shock her head sadly. "I can tell you this much. He will never leave you. He is in love with you and he is not lying to himself." Velma just shook her head back how this women could know anything about her or Shaggy. As if to answer it Sibella spoke. "Shaggy was a great friend he taught me and my friends a lot. He was also my boyfriend for awhile. But the whole time he was with me I could tell that his heart was with someone else. He told me that there was a woman he was in love with still. I now see that the women he talked about it right in front of me."**

** Velma was speechless. Deep within her heart she knew what the Vampire said was true. So Velma could no longer hide the fact. The problem was not with Shaggy but it was with her. Sibella walked up to Velma and wrapped her arms around her in a hug. She then spook to her. "My dear you will be fine. Shaggy will not force you to do anything you don't want to do. He loves you so much so that the only way to break him away from that would be for me to use my power and force him to me. But I will not do that to someone I really care about." She added at the confused look on Velma's face. With that Sibella teleported away, leaving Velma alone.**

** Velma made a few more phone calls and talked to a few more people. Each person told her the same thing. That Shaggy was not the reason beyond her doubts. She was the reason. So with only three days before she was to give her answer she had only one more person to talk to. The man she saw as a brother to her. A few minutes later she got Fred on the phone. Fred like the others was not happy to hear Velma. He did not want the gang to break up again. He had talked to Shaggy and knew how he felt. He knew that Shaggy was upset. Scooby told him that Shaggy had not eaten anything since the event. But on the other hand he knew that Velma was a smart person and she had a hard time with men. But still Fred was not sure.**

** So he listened as Velma talked. She started giving him all the reason why she could not. She mentioned something about Shaggy with Daphne. Fred shock his head in disbelief. "Velma, Shaggy was getting advice on if proposing to you was a good idea. You need to understand that Shaggy will do anything for you, and that you are the only problem right now." With that Fred hung up the phone. **

** Again Velma was alone. She needed to find a place to think. So she drove up to the lookout point in Coolsville to be alone and think. A little while later she had found the answer she was looking for. She went home to get ready she had two days to prepare and quite a few phone calls to make.**

** Now let us move to Shaggy the whole time this was going on. As everyone had said or thought he was not in his right mind. As Fred had thought to himself Shaggy had not eaten at all. At first Shaggy was confused by this. There was never a time in his life that he would turn down food. But he refused everything that was given to him. He went to work at the restaurant cooking food hoping that it would get his mind off of Velma. But the fates were not kind to him because it seemed that every meal that was order reminded Shaggy of Velma. (Trust me I know that feeling very well) **

** Shaggy's actions over those days were kind of funny. He went around acting like a zombie or a robot. Not really thinking about what he was doing. He was doing things he always did. He did not even notice that they was a full box of Scooby Snacks in the trash can. Nor did he notice that is little black book was gone. After a day he got treid and called in sick until after the New Years. The rest of the day he spent lying in his bed.**

Now we return to New Years Eve day. Shaggy is getting all the food ready for the night. Scooby is nearby watching his master very carefully to make sure he is okay. Scooby was scared he had faced many monsters before. But this time it was different with the monsters he had to run or lure them into a trap. But with his master he was unsure what to do. Scooby thought to himself he rather fight every monster the gang had encountered then see Shaggy like this. But Scooby knew that within a few hours his master would return. If Velma said no or yes it did not matter Scooby knew Shaggy would return.

Let us now go to Velma who is at her house getting ready for the night. She was very happy that she would finally give Shaggy her answer. Form what she had been told he was not doing well. She hoped that maybe she would be able to lift his sprits but she was still unsure of some things. "Still confused are we" A voice form behind Velma spoke. Velma turned around quickly but her fear dropped when she saw who it was.

Sibella was standing there with her arms crossed. She did not look happy at all. Within seconds Sibella had crossed over to Velma and lifted her by her throat. As inducted early Sibella was not happy. She very rarely got angry. But when she did it was best to avoid her at all cost. Ask her friend Stu. O opps I forgot she killed him when he got her mad. So here she was holding this woman by her neck and with in once second she could kill Velma and with the mood Sibella was in she just might do it.

"How dare you" Sibella hissed at Velma. "You were planning on making him wait longer because you are afraid. You make me sick. Do you have any idea what Shaggy is going through? What he is willing to do for you. And yet you want to torture him more. Why will you just not admit to him and everyone else that you are afraid of getting close?" The last sentence Sibella screamed at Velma. With that scream Sibella's angry was gone. She put Velma down.

Sibella was still not happy but her angry was down enough that Velma no longer needed to fear for her life. Sibella went on "I thought you would be able to figure it out yourself. After all Shaggy talked about how you were the smart one. But it seems I have to spell it out for you. Shaggy is in love with you. He cares about you more than any women in this world. Using my powers I was not able to get his thoughts off of you. He will not push you to do things you don't want to do. And if you don't accept his offer I will be there to accept it. You know it is kind of funny I am the demon but yet you are the evil one here." With that Sibella was gone.

Velma was shaking very hard. She had faced monster like this before. But that woman was the most terrifying thing she had ever seen. Velma felt like she could now face an army of clowns and not be afraid. But Velma also knew that Sibella was right. But yet she was still in doubt.

Now we go to the party. Everything was wonderful and by wonderful I bet you can guess what I mean. The tension in the air was so think you could cut it with a flame thrower. (A note don't every use a flame thrower without adult or the military watching you.) The gang all gathered around the TV and watched movies. Every so often Shaggy would go and get food and bring it out for the gang to enjoy. No eye contact was made between any of them. Scooby thought to himself the other events were more enjoyable then this. Velma could tell that almost everyone in the room was upset with her.

Shaggy wanted an answer. At this point he thought nay answer would be fine. Fred was worried that what every happened the future of Mystery Inc was on the balance. Daphne was sacred for Shaggy. She knew about all of Shaggy's fears but the one thing that Shaggy feared the most was rejection by the women he loved. And we already know Scooby's thoughts. Velma was nervous she had her answer for Shaggy but she was still worried. How would the others react and would she still be able to be friends with them. She also remembered Sibella's warning to her.

So with all this going one everyone was happy when the midnight hour came. As if on cue Fred, Daphne and Scooby left the room. Daphne had to drag, actually push Fred out of the room. Velma stayed on the couch. After a few minutes of awkward silence Shaggy reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring once again. 'Time for round two' Shaggy thought to himself. He got then on one knew the he looked into Velma's eyes and asked "Will you marry me?" Velma started to talk to her boyfriend with a sad look in her eyes. "First I must say I am sorry for putting you through all this. During these past few days I have been talking to a lot of people. I thought at first that you were the problem but then I realized that I was the problem. Love is a very dangerous thing it scares me more than anything at all. I tried to find reason for all this but some friends pointed out that I was being foolish." With that last word she stopped talking.

She looked into her lovers eyes. She then went on "There are so many things that can go wrong. There are so many things that can go right. For once in my life I am ignoring my brain and I am going to say yes Shaggy Rogers I will marry you." Shaggy's first reaction was to clean out his ears and ask Velma to repeat herself. He did just that. But before Velma could answer and voice form behind him said "She said yes Shaggy Rogers I will marry you." Turing around Shaggy saw Sibella. He was not as freaked out as Velma was. Sibella reached out her hand and helped Shaggy up. She then hugged him and said congrats my friend and teleported out.

Daphne, Fred and Scooby came out after wards. Daphne noticing the ring on Velma's finger knew she had said yes. All silence that was once in the house was gone. Happiness was restored once again. The next day Velma called her mother and told her the good news. Her mother was happy she knew her daughter would figure it out. The wedding that was held a year later was a huge event. Among the guest were friends of all members of Mystery Inc. Sitting in the back were five women.

After the wedding was over the five women were heading home. A shorter one asked the taller one "So Bella why did you do it? And don't play that with me." Sibella looked at her werewolf friend and just smiled. "Yes I love him and always will but he wanted her. I also could tell that she wanted him so I just pushed her in the right direction. That is all" With that the ghoul school girls went home. Knowing that soon they would get to have their fun and meet Shaggy wife.

_Well so if this is late but I tried my best. _

_Happy New Year to everyone_

_I hope to have Thorn's fall up soon. _


End file.
